A Glitch in Time
by FictionalizedReality
Summary: When a villain from the future kidnaps the future child of two of the rangers of the present, and conditions her to be evil. Will she remember her past or will she be the next Princess of Evil? Potential SPD X Super Dino Charge SYOC
1. Chapter 1

A Glitch in Time

Summary: When a villain from the future kidnaps the future child of two of the rangers of the present, and conditions her to be evil. Will she remember her past or will she be the next Princess of Evil? Potential SPD X Super Dino Charge SYOC

Disclaimer: All I own are my OC, nothing else... also I'll be making a ton of references keep an eye out ;)

Here are the following OC

Name: Artemis Catrina Randall-Griffin

Age: 17

Personality: Artemis is daring, but logical, she is kind and cares for everyone. She can be naive, but she genuinely loves her family.

Appearance: She has bright purple hair, with a green gem on her forehead. She is 5'4, and she has dark blue eyes. She is fit and has an athletic build, and has a 145 IQ.

 _Also by the way I was considering doing a crossover see above just fill out a form and I'll send you a PM letting you know I'll use them :)_

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _SPD Color:_

 _Skill:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Personality:_

 _History:_

 _Other:_

 _And without further ado, the story..._

Chapter One

2040

She was sitting in her room playing her violin, she heard a soft knock on the door, and looked up.

They pushed open the door, and saw her, the girl was simply fantastic. She turned and saw them blushing now embarrassed.

"Mr. Griffin, Mr. Randall, this is Artemis... her mom was from K-O35 and her dad was a Xybrian. Oh and before I forget, she was exposed to a chemical when she first came to the orphanage its exposure caused her to go blind. She has robotic eyes. " The worker says.

Riley smiled at her before sitting down near her.

Artemis awkwardly looked at Riley before grabbing his nose.

"Artemis!" the worker says scolding her harshly.

"Sorry..." She whispers releasing his nose.

Chase chuckled and smiled,

"We'd like to adopt you sweetie" Chase says with a smile.

"M-me? But I can't see... and I'm an alien... are you sure?" Artemis whispered.

"We're sure" They say with a smile.

2045

"Dad! Papa!" Artemis shouted. Artemis looked around trying to choose between two outfits.

"Artemis... what's wrong" Riley says.

"Which do you think is better?" She says holding up two outfits, both navy blue tank tops but with black jeans for one and blue jeans.

"I like the blue and black... seems more edgy." Chase says.

"Thanks Papa... So do you think I have a chance to try for the SPD?" She smiles.

"The SPD... but Artemis... are you sure about this?" Riley says.

"I'm ready Papa" She says with a smile.

Riley and Chase put kind hands on her shoulder.

"We'll be safe, besides... your dad just became Prime Minister... and until that threat clears up then back to New Zealand" Riley says. He looks lovingly at his husband, and gently kisses Chase.

"I love you guys" She says hugging her dad's. 

"And before I forget Aunt Kendall sent this express" Chase says with a smile.

Artemis quickly opened the small box, and fluttered out a note

Dear Artemis,

Your fathers have matching gems, and I recently found this gem and I figured you should have one of your own. Can't wait to see you when you visit Amber Beach next month.

Kisses,

Kendall

A small navy blue gem attached to black cord was in the box.

"The talon energem..." Chase whispered to Riley.

"Shh..." Riley says.

"Can you put it on me dad?" Artemis says.

Chase nodded and gently put it around her neck.

"Come on!" Artemis says.

Meanwhile

 _A monster with broken clock shards, covering his body. He smiles as he moves towards a man he is currently tied up and gagged._

" _Hello Mr. Jordan" the monster grins._

 _The man frantically flails. "Oh... shhh..." The monster hisses._

 _The monster puts his hands around the man's neck and slowly wraps his talons around his neck._

 _Within seconds the man shriveled and turned to ash._

" _Ahh Time Energy very satisfying" He smirked._

" _SPD! Stop right there TimeWinder!" An officer shouts._

 _TimeWinder disappears,_

" _We got a code Midnight! Cod-" She says. Before falling to the ground._

 _TimeWinder, pulls out a communicator._

" _Those SPD... I need a way to ensure that_ I _can escape them before they trace me again." TimeWinder says._

 _A picture fluttered into the alley,_

" _The prime minister's kid excellent..." He smirked._

TimeWinder walked out of the room that he was lurking in. As he walked away he transformed into a man.

-SPD Training-

"My name is Commander Tate! I was originally the blue ranger when I was SPD, and now I am Commander I demand respect, now the top six finishers of this obstacle course can become recruits of SPD, and potentially train with my son. Second in Command of B-Squad" Sky shouts.

Artemis looked around, all these people, and the equipment: Galactic rings, the crunches, and I have no idea how I'm going to pass this test.

She looked at her dad's and nodded ran out the front.

Chase smiled at his daughter who started to run up the wooden wall.

"Come on Mist" Riley shouted.

Chase cheered as well. It wasn't long before finishers started rolling in, it was a close tie, but Artemis crossed the line.

"Mist! You did it sweetheart!" Riley says with a smile.

"Thanks dad!" She says holding onto her dad.

"Congrats..." A slightly taller boy says.

He had dark brownish hair with streaks of blue. He had dark blue eyes.

"My name's Axel we're having a small get together. Would you want to join us?" He says with a smile.

"Can I please" Artemis begged...

"Bring her back by ten" Chase says firmly.

"Okay sir..." Axel says awkwardly.

The group disperses, and goes to the party.

"This is so much fun!" Artemis says over thumping beat of the music...

A taller man, looking around approaches Artemis.

"Ms. Randall-Griffin your dads are waiting for you outside..." He says.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow yeah?" She says to the group.

The man grabs Artemis.

"So where are my dad's?" Artemis says curiously.

"I'm afraid they've ran out of time..." He says with a smirk. He simply transformed out of his disguise.

"Who the hell are you?" Artemis shouts. The talon energem glowed.

"I am TimeWinder, and this is where we disappear" He says.

TimeWinder punched one of the clocks and they disappeared in puff of green smoke.

Amber Beach

2016

"Ooof" Artemis says.

"Quiet girl" Timewinder says grabbing Artemis and covering her mouth.

TimeWinder continued to walk, and overheard the following conversation.

"Those infernal rangers getting in my plans... I'll stop them... eventually and when I do their energem will be mine..." Hyde smirked.

"Excuse me... Hyde is it... big fan of your work... My name is TimeWinder and I have a deal for you" He smirked.

Heckyl smiled.

"Now partner let's discuss... and who is the girl?" Hyde grinned.

 _ **Oooh Cliffhanger, was it bad was it good? Submit a Character and review, I'll update as soon as I can**_

 _ **Also did you catch the reference?**_

 _ **Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I'm glad to such positive enthusiasm with kind reviews and such interesting characters, anyway the Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow, Green and silver ranger has character have been taken, we need a pink ranger without further ado here is the story, also I will try to work on not being a sue with Artemis :) This is my first power rangers story. Also there are certain OC's that I will tinker with because they don't show similarities with the cannon rangers. Also I have an announcement that needs to be addressed.**

 **Also here are some of the selected character's sheets**

Name: Zack Carson

Age: 18

SPD Color: Red

Skill: Energy readings and being able to multiply

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, muscular build, isn't very smart when it comes to studies but a great leader.

Personality: loves butter toast like his father but doesn't like when people chew over his shoulders like his mother. Loves to make jokes and play games but he takes being leader seriously when he needs to. Doesn't offer commands until he needs to so that his teammates can come up with a plan also.

History: Zack wants to be just like his dad and mom who are Z and Bridge. He tends to act like his dad so sometimes doesn't get the level of respect of being a red ranger which is fine by him because red is just a color to him but understands it means leadership and takes it seriously. Zack talks to jack a lot because he looks up to him and wants to be just like him but more. Zack wants to leave his mark as a red ranger but continues be himself.

Other: loves basketball and football

 **Name: Todd George Hapstern**

 **Age: 17**

 **SPD Colour: Blue**

 **Skill: He can disguise himself or his allies and other things, ala camouflage.**

 **Appearance: Black Hair, Blue eyes, Skinny Build, very pale white skin.**

 **Personality: Comedic, Creative, a Team Player, Loyal, Sneaky.**

 **History: Todd grew up with a rich family, but got passed to a poor one after he was severely bullied and they couldn't handle him anymore. He joined SPD to meet new friends and learn to be an police officer. He's quite spastic at times, and there are times where he gets lazy.**

 **Other: He enjoys making up stories.**

Chapter Two

2016

Amber Beach

Heckyl and TimeWinder were walking and talking, and plotting a scheme. And Artemis was being held tightly by Fury, keeping her quiet.

"You're saying that she is the child of Chase Randall the black dino ranger and Riley Griffin the green ranger.. And she has an energem... How wonderful, I have a plan." Heckyl smirked dastardly.

Heckyl slinked over to Artemis.

Artemis at Heckyl, more like she squinted at him, she was struggling to understand why her "eyes" weren't working. Her heart was rapidly racing, and her palms were gathering sweat.

Heckyl gently pushed Artemis' hair out of the way.

"Fury, set a place for our guest... we have much to discuss" Heckyl says.

-Dino Bite Cafe-

The Cafe was busier, than normal, Koda was busing tables, Riley was taking orders along with Shelby and Chase was cooking in the back with Ivan and Tyler. Overall, it was a peaceful day. However, through all the bustle, suddenly a loud screech was heard, overhead it didn't sound like a bird, and it instantly caused the rangers ears to flick up.

The lines were starting to get shorter and shorter, and in perfectly timed for the rangers to temporarily close the cafe. They lifted the head to the entrance to the base, and to possibly investigate the source of the screech.

The rangers looked around, pulling up anyway, to find out what they had just heard. Keeper had came down holding his staff,

"Rangers I believe that what we had just heard was the Pteranodon awakening for the first time, the dinosaur that was bonded to the Talon Energem." Keeper says.

The rangers gasped in surprise

"Talon? Talon isn't a color I mean we all have normal colors; red, blue, green. I've never heard of Talon" Chase says surprised.

"Wait, guys, I thought we had one more energem left to find, we now have two left" Riley says.

Keeper lets out a sigh of discontent and sadness was etched onto his face.

"Keeper? What going on?" Koda says curiously.

"The color that is called Talon, is what you call indigo but problem was it once bonded with someone once before, but they were corrupted by Fury. Fortunately it cracked and I managed to reforge it before it could shatter completely, rendering it powerless. Until, now I thought I discarded it cast it aside, and forgetting it even happened. The Talon Ranger was a girl named Gytha." Keeper says. (Sorry that was long, was that too long?)

Ivan let out a gasp, now causing looks to go from Keeper to Ivan.

"Gytha was one of my best friends, we were kids and I remember we both wanted to be knights. She disguised herself as a man named Gyon, and she was easily one of the best knights. She was smart, she knew how to shoot, how to tend wounds. She was one of five brothers. Two died after hunting trip, One died of sickness. The other two they fortunately taught her what she needed to know to pass for a male. I found out she keep her secret, and I did. Over the next few days , before I saved the prince, Gytha started acting different saying that she had met a man who was training her in sword combat. She said he was god the ancients. However, the king came in when she wasn't as Gyon. They hung her for dishonesty. But somehow she survived claiming revenge on everyone on Zandar. That was after I disappeared." Ivan says holding his head down in shame.

"Ivan this isn't your fault okay, Gytha was manipulated, it wasn't you who made her this way." Shelby says.

"She's right, besides you have more knights on your team" Tyler says. He puts a supportive hand on Ivan's shoulder.

A bright blue light was blinking on Kendall's computer.

"Guys, what going on Ms. Morgan's com- com?" Koda says. (sorry if that sounded weird, still getting used to writing for Koda)

SPD

2045

"Did it work?" Chase asks Riley.

Riley nodded with tear-stained eyes. "I hope so because if it didn't our little girl is lost in time" Riley says.

Riley turned at the small assemblage of the SPD behind him, as he looked at the team. "Please, bring her back safely." Riley says.

"SPD move out!" a taller man with dirty brown hair shouted.

"We'll find her sir." He says whispering to Chase and Riley.

"Thank you Zack." Riley whispered.

Axel watched from the window and pulled out his phone,

"Dad... it's me. They're going back. " He says. (Do you guys want a sheet for Axel)

2016

Sledge's ship

The vivick's had almost everything set everything up for the dinner, it was a long elegant table, and Artemis was on one end Heckyl was on the other. She couldn't see clearly what was going on, but she was seeing tiny flecks.

"I hope its not to boring, I know you humans have a refined palate. I picked up burgers from that cafe... Dino Bite." Heckyl says.

Artemis gently picked up a burger, and felt a kind smile come across Heckyl's face as she couldn't see. She knew he wasn't a good guy, but she had to act like an innocent.

She took a sip from the drink, and passed out with in seconds.

"Now, let's see. What did I forget to mention... it's drugged. Yes that's it." Heckyl says with a snide smile.

Heckyl got up from the table, about to remove the energem, before Artemis woke up again.

Her eyes were dark black.

"My name is Gytha! Knight of Malex who dares try to steal my gem! Former knight of Zandar" The demonic voice says.

"Well I am Heckyl, and I think I have work for you" Heckyl says.

Artemis/Gytha smirks. Instantly transforming into the talon armor. She disappeared, onto the scene.

"Come on cowards who wants to fight me!" She yelled.

The screen, blinked,

"Guys, there's a ranger!" Chase exclaimed.

 **Thanks, for reading guys, and so my quick announcement. I have a concussion so updates might be slow.**


End file.
